Abuse forever?
by twilightloverforever5297
Summary: Bella once lived a happy life with her mother and father in Forks, Washington. But when her mother died of a heart attack, Charlie drank. Not water or milk, but beer. Then, he abused Bella, to also wash away his sadness and fears. All human. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I heard a loud _CRACK_ and tears started pouring down my face. I could smell the rusty blood

spilling down my back. I could hear Charlie, laughing evilly in the background. Suddenly, I fell into a pool

of darkness.

This never happened before Renee died of a heart attack. I lived in a happy, normal family. But

when my mother died, my dad was very depressed. He never left his room and so I did all the work in

the house. One day, I couldn't stand it. He wasn't the only one hurt and broken. I was too. He was being

very selfish. I walked into his room to tell him to stop it when I saw tons of beer bottles all around

the floor. On the bed, was a very drunk Charlie. I don't know how he got the beer with never leaving

the room. He probably snuck out of the house while I was at school. "Dad… Are you all right?" I asked,

worriedly. "Bella. Come here for a minute," he said, his voice very slurred. I walked over to him and

he motioned for me to bend down so he could whisper in my ear. I was scared, but I listened. Suddenly,

I heard a SNAP and felt a pain in my face. Blood poured out of my mouth and I started crying. "That's

what you get for coming into my room without knocking," he yelled. Ever since that day, I got

abused every day. It soothed my father, seeing me get hurt.

**Please Rate!!! Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey readers! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Edward's point of view is in the end. I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" Charlie roared. I can't call him dad anymore. A dad is a man who cares for you and takes care of you. He does not care about me or takes care of me. I ran downstairs, getting

ready for Charlie's next beating. "Yes?" I asked innocently. "YOU FORGOT TO ADD SUGAR TO MY COFFEE!" he screamed. "I'll do it right now. I just needed to get dressed," I told him.

When I was walking to the sugar jar, I felt a pain in my back. I turned around and saw Charlie, holding his belt. He whipped me again and screamed, "DON'T EVER FORGET TO PUT SUGAR

IN MY COFFEE AGAIN! YOU HERE ME?" He whipped me again and again, leaving a huge bruise on my back. "Yes, sir," I whispered. "NOW LEAVE AND GO TO SCHOOL!" he yelled. He tried to

whip my back one last time, but I moved my hand in the way, blocking my back. To punish me for blocking the belt, he pushes me down to the floor and stepped on the hand to make it

worse. Finally, he let me go and I quickly grabbed my book bag so I could get out of the house. I was walking when suddenly a silver Volvo stopped next to me. I turned and saw a god

right in front of me. He had dazzling green eyes and tousled bronze hair. He spoke in a velvety, soft voice. "Where are you going?" "I-I-I'm going t-to Forks High," I stuttered, mesmerized

by his beauty. "I am too," he smiled. "Would you like a ride?" I thought for a minute but answered, "No thanks!" I knew if I went with him, Charlie would find out, and I would get a harder

beating tonight. Charlie is the chief police officer in Forks and he finds out everything. Forks is a very small town. "I insist. Forks High is 3 miles away from here," he said. "No, really. I'm

fine." I gave him a fake smile. He grabbed my hand and I cried in pain. He grabbed the hand I got whipped with this morning. He let go immediately and looked at my bloody hand. "You

should get that checked," he said. "It's probably broken. My father's a doctor. He could check it for you. You can come over to Forks Hospital today after school." He smiled a beautiful,

crooked smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline it. I have to cook for Charlie today or…" I stopped myself just in time. "Or?" the god asked. "He'll… starve to death! Yea, he

couldn't cook for his life," I said. "Ok, well I still insist I drive you to school, "he replied, believing my lie. I felt bad lying to him, but this was a matter between life and death. Charlie would

kill me if someone found about he was abusing me. "No, its fine. I need the exercise," I said, faking another smile. "Ok," he replied, beaten. After he left, I sighed in relief. That was a

close one.

**EPOV**

"Mom, dad! I'm leaving to go to school!" I yelled up the stairs. "Have fun on the first day of a new school Edward! Make some new friends," my dear mother Esme called down. I was

driving alone today. Rose was driving with Emmett in Emmett's monster Jeep and Alice was driving with Jasper in Alice's yellow Porsche that I got her for her 16th birthday. All four of them

wanted to have alone time with their companion. I am the only one in the family that does not have a soul mate or crush. I climbed into my awesome silver Volvo and turned on the radio.

Clair De Lune was on. This is my favorite classical piece. It calms me down when I am nervous. Suddenly, I saw a beautiful girl walking down the street. She had pretty brown hair with

red streaks and was wearing an Aeropostale long sleeves shirt with long skinny jeans and brown boots. I wondered why she was all covered up. It was 70 degrees out, one of Forks'

hottest days. I decided it was not my business. She looked about my age and she was carrying a backpack so I figured she was going to Forks High School. I decided I would give her a

ride there since it was 3 miles away. I parked the car at the side of the road and she turned to look at me. Her chocolate eyes were so deep and pretty. They were stunning. "Where are

you going?" I asked. "I-I-I-I'm going t-t-to Forks High," she stammered. Her voice was lovely. It sounded like bells to my ears. "I am going too. Would you like a ride?" I asked. She

seemed to consider it, but after a moment the answer was no. I was still determined to drive her. "I insist. Forks High is 3 miles away from here," I said, firmly. "No, really. I'm fine," she

said with a smile. I grabbed her hand to bring her to my car but she yelped in pain. I let go quickly and saw that her hand had a giant cut and was very bloody. It was also crooked, which

isn't a good sign. "You should get that checked," I told her. "It is probably broken. My father's a doctor. He could check it for you. You can come over to Forks Hospital today after school." I

smiled at her. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline it," she said, breaking my heart. "I have to cook for Charlie today or…" she stopped, seeming to catch herself on something. I

figured Charlie was her dad. "Or?" I asked, trying to get more information. "Or… else he'll starve to death. Yea. He couldn't cook for his life," she replied, nervously. I could tell that was a

lie. She needs to cover her face expressions better. I will figure out why she doesn't want to go to the hospital, whether she like it, or not. "Ok, well I still insist driving you to school," I

informed. "No, it's fine. I need the exercise," she said, smiling. "Ok," I sighed, giving up. I walked back to my car and left when I realized I never introduced myself. _Oh well,_ I thought. _I'll _

_see her at school._ School. Great, I was going to be late.

**AN: I hoped you like it. If you have any suggestions or advice, please rate and I'll try to answer your wishes! Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was short. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I hope you like it! It has an Alice Point of View! Thank you Tezza and xXLifeWithoutAMeaningXx for being my first reviews!! Also, a big thanks to xXLifeWithoutAMeaningXx for giving a great idea that I ****will**** use sometime in this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV:**

I finally got to school. I absolutely HATE school. I have no friends to chat with, I sit alone at lunch, and I get made fun of. The cheerleading squad loves to make me look like a fool in front

of everyone. Lauren is the head cheerleader, followed by Jessica and Angela. Angela isn't too bad but Lauren and Jessica are the worst. They always find a way to make me embarrass

myself in front of the whole school. I walked into the office to get my schedule for this year. Ms. Cope is the secretary and she gave me my list of classes. First, I had English. I walked to

building number 4 and sat down in an empty seat in the back of the room. I was a little late but Mr. Mason didn't care. He was used to my late arrivals. During the lecture about the

expectations throughout the year, a new kid walked in and handed a slip to Mr. Mason to sign. She was a small girl and had pixie-like features. She had dark spiky hair and walked

gracefully and steadily. She chose the seat next to me and I saw her writing on a piece of paper. When Mr. Mason turned to write on the board, she quickly put a note on my desk. (**AN: **

**Bella in Italic and New Girl in Underline**)

Hi! My name is Alice Cullen. What is your name?

_I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you!_

What is your schedule of classes?

_English_

_Government_

_Trigonometry_

_Spanish_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_Gym_

Cool! We have English together, Government, Lunch, and Gym.

_That's awesome!_

Wanna sit with me at lunch with my brothers, sister, and boyfriend?

_Sure!_

I was so happy. I made a friend! We walked together to Government and passed notes in there too. I learned lots about her. She loves to go shopping and loves to do makeup. She

promised me she would bring me shopping with her one day, even after I told her I hate shopping. She has a brother named Emmett who is huge and muscular and plays football and

another brother named Edward who is normal sized and muscular and loves to play basketball and the piano. He is currently single. She has a sister named Rosalie who has a beautiful

figure and loves to do people's hair and shop. She is currently dating Emmett. I thought that was a bit weird, dating your sister, but she told me they were all adopted by Carlisle and

Esme Cullen. Only, Rosalie and Jasper are really brother and sister by blood. Finally, her boyfriend, Jasper, who is normal sized and muscular and is very quiet and shy. Then, she wanted

to learn more about me. I couldn't tell her I got abused everyday by my father, Charlie, so I lied and said my mother died of heart attack, leaving me with my caring father Charlie. I am an

only child and I love classical books such as _Romeo and Juliet_. I love to cook and am really good too. She asked if I wanted to come over to her house but I had to decline. Charlie would kill

me if he found out I made a friend in school and that I'm happy to go to school. I lied to her though and said that Charlie can't cook and I have to cook for him so he won't starve to

death. Then, we left to go to our separate classes. Throughout Trig, I was practically bouncing out of my seat, excited for lunch and to meet Alice's family. Finally, after what felt like years,

the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom. When I got to the lunchroom, I bought my food and searched the room, looking for Alice. Suddenly, my food got wacked out of my hands and

splattered all over my face. "Looking for someone, loser?" Lauren sneered. I ignored her and walked out of the cafeteria to go to the bathroom to wash up. After I cleaned my face and

made sure there was no food in my hair, I walked into the cafeteria even though we only had 5 more minutes to eat. I wanted to apologize to Alice for not being able to eat with her at

lunch and that I got food all over myself. I found Alice's table quickly and hurried over. Alice spotted me and gave me an angry expression. "Where were you? We've been waiting for you

all lunch!" she yelled, loudly. I could feel stares on my back. "Quiet down, Alice. I just spilled food all over myself so I went to the bathroom to wash up," I explained. "Oh. Sorry Bella," she

said, embarrassingly. She introduced me to her family and I thought Alice was kidding about Emmett being huge, she was not. He was enormous! He was bigger than a bear! When she

introduced Edward, I gasped. It was the boy from this morning!

**EPOV**

The girl from this morning was stuck in my head all day. I saw her dazzling eyes, heard her beautiful voice, and saw her pretty smile. During Spanish with Alice, she told me she made a

new friend and that we would be sitting with her at lunch. I knew this would be trouble. Alice always tried to set me up with dates. Alice told me the girl's name is Bella Swan. She said

how cool, funny, and sweet she is. She was also interested in classical music, which surprised me. Not many teenagers like classical music. I thought I was the only one. Alice and I

walked together from Trig to Lunch and met Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Everyone was here except Alice's new friend, Bella. We waited 25 minutes for her but she never came. Finally, I

heard a familiar voice tell Alice that she spilled her lunch all over herself and that she was very sorry. Alice introduced everyone at the table and when she reached me, I heard the girl

gasp. I looked up and saw the girl from this morning staring at me with her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes.

**AN: I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please rate. I will try to make your ideas happen in the story!**


	4. Sorry, AN PLEASE READ!

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry about the author's note. I know, I hate them too. But I just wanted to warn you that I am going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be able to post for two weeks. I just wanted to warn you so you know why there won't be a chapters for a couple weeks. After my vacation, I will be posting a new story called The Players at Meyer Academy. Check it out if you want.**

**Sincerely,**

**twilightloverforever5297**


	5. Chapter 3

**Finally got a chance to post this! Sorry for the super long wait! Here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

Uh oh. Alice is related to the boy from this morning? He almost found about my abusive life and if I get too close to them they'll find out for sure! I sat down in between Alice and her best friend, Rosalie Hale. "Hi!" I said. "Hello Bella! I just know we're gonna be best friends!" Rosalie exclaimed. I smiled. No one ever was kind to me and wanted to be friends. I was shy, in case someone would figure out about my life. That made people believe I was mean and didn't want to be friends, when really I couldn't. "OMG Bella! We TOTALLY have to go shopping this weekend!" The whole table groaned except for Alice and Rosalie, who were chatting away about which stores to go to. "Alice loves shopping. Watch out. You will probably be stuck in the mall for 10 hours with her," Jasper Hale, Rosalie's sister and Alice's boyfriend, whispered to me. I could feel eyes staring at me. I look up and see Edward peering at me. He quickly looks away and I blush. Suddenly the bell rings and I make my way to biology.

EPOV

Bella seems like she doesn't want to go shopping. I should tell Alice later. Meanwhile, I stare at her beauty. Her hair has red tints from the sun and her pale skin glistens like crystals. Suddenly, she looks up and notices me staring. I quickly turn away, pretending to be examining the tiled floor. I can feel her blush, across the table. The bell rings and I make my way to biology. Great.


End file.
